King Guto
King Guto is the former king of Griffonstone. Personality He is described as having the same strong leadership and uniting spirit than is ancestor. He also is described as knowing how to be a fair, tolerant and compassionate king. This is showed when he is almost killed by a pegasus and even so keep his tolerance towards ponies because Shining saved him. He loves and cares both his nephew and niece, willing to do anything to make sure they are in safety, as when he surrender the crown to Ulysses to save Quentin, an act of selfishness that contrasts with the prideful side griffons are known for. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. He is also a great king, ruling his subjects with wisdom and care, much like his ancestor, King Grover. As descendant of King Grover, he is immune to the power of the Idol of Boreas. Family Description in the Saga Background King Guto attended the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. Mission to the Griffon Kingdom '' After the arrival of Shining to Griffonstone, he is taken to King Guto's presence by Gael. When that happens, King Guto seems to sympatize with Shining, even if Ulysses and his nephew, Quentin, are not of the same opinion. He allows Shining to go see his guard and then, with the support of his niece, Greta, he accepts in letting the guard be transfered back to Equestria. In "A Tour Around Griffonstone", a plot against him formed by Arimaspi and a mysterious griffon is started. In the next chapter, Arimaspi sends the pegasus he hypnotized to kill King Guto. However, he is saved by Shining and Gael. Although Ulysses and Quentin still have distrust towards Shining, King Guto, grateful to Shining Armor, lets him try to get to know why the pegasus wanted to kill him, allowing Gael to help. In "Dethronement", in order to save his nephew, King Guto surrenders the crown to Ulysses who is made King of the Griffons. However, he, his nephew and his niece are taken to their chambers. In "The Fall of Arimaspi", he, Quentin and Gustave fight Ulysses and a griffon guard in order to let Shining to go face Arimaspi. It seems they won, as Guto got her crown back from Ulysses. After Shining had defeated Arimaspi and due to the imprisonment of Ulysses, King Guto nominates Gael as the new Captain of the Griffon Guard. Then, he and his family go to Canterlot to talk with Celestia about their alliance. Meanwhile King Guto adbicates his position as king to his niece, Greta, and she and Gael become the new rulers of Griffonstone. Now he is enjoying his retirement, traveling. He as been in Las Pegasus and now he is in Oldenmark. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Battleground", King Guto is accompanied by Queen Mystic Heart to a safe-house. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Griffons Category:Royalty